


Of Sparkles And Heart Pounds

by LuarRosa



Series: Of One Taste And Another [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Discussions About The Scale Of The Universe Surrounding Us, Dream Sequences, Frogs, Gen, I have no idea what this is supposed to be about but it means things, Stars, mentions of overeating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: Sayo and Kasumi have an enlightening conversation in one afternoon. It is a bit weird.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Toyama Kasumi, Hikawa Sayo/Toyama Kasumi
Series: Of One Taste And Another [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805701
Kudos: 14





	Of Sparkles And Heart Pounds

“Frog Kasumi.”

“Huh?” Sayo Hikawa looked at the student, who handed to her a small picture of Kasumi Toyama dressed as a frog.

“Will you accept this,” asked Tae Hanazono, pushing the photograph further towards Sayo.

“E-excuse me?” asked Sayo.

Tae smiled. “From a guitarist to another! I have to go now.”

“But,” Sayo grew speechless as the girl turned around. “Hanazono-san…”

She walked away.

Hm. Was that common for her? Sayo noticed she looked particularly creepy in her blank stare, but ignored the thought, thinking that was normal for Hanazono.

Was it? She wasn’t the most outspoken person, and could sound eerily mysterious in a lot of moments.

Then again, the same could be said for Sayo, as she wasn’t the most outspoken person, and-

“Sayo?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!” She screamed with the most haunting of voices, feeling herself completely vulnerable as she turned to see the one who nearly scared her to death.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Worriedly asked her bandmate Lisa, who stood right behind another bandmate of them, Yukina.

“I’m… Fine. What are you two doing in these school grounds? Neither of you study here, as far as I am aware.”

“I just came here to tell you that we cannot practice together today. I have things to do, and Lisa has to accompany me,” Yukina clarified.

“What about Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san?”

“Lisa,” Yukina whispered to her close friend, “what do I say?”

“Besides,” Sayo impatiently interrupted, “why would you come here just to warn me this? We have phones, yes?”

“Of course, Sayo,” Yukina nodded in agreement. “Now, I will be leaving. Goodbye,” she said, heading in the opposite direction to the exit.

Sayo didn't feel like bothering the vocalist more, as she would probably come up with worse ways to shut her up. If it was her business, she would know of it at a later point. That, or Lisa would message her about it minutes after.

On the path home, she thought about the strange sequence of events that could only be leading to more events of similar strangeness. Worry and concern grew in her heart, though not to a state that was by any means unfamiliar or uncommon.

With no rush at all, she'd walk through parks full of trees and sand. A river streamed down the city under a small bridge she was about to cross, but didn't. She could not think of a single reason to explain why she would stop walking, or to explain why she would stare at that otherwise background-ish river, yet she did both. 

In its calm water, Sayo could see a tiny tadpole, doing whatever it is that tadpoles do. Did they even live in rivers? Perhaps a browser search would serve an answer. But it could not answer why it was there. Why Sayo sat there. Of all places she could be in at that moment, this was merely one of them. But it was the one.

“Ribbit,” she could hear it in her mind. A frog. A frog…

“Sayo-senpai!”

The young voice that called out to her was one that was sure to be followed by something to smile about. Kasumi Toyama was its owner, approaching Sayo with excitement, and spoke:

“Do you like them?”

“Them?”

“The tadpoles! They’re growing up soon.”

“I suppose so. I didn’t take you for a fan of biology?”

“Me neither! I don’t know much about them, I just think that coming here to watch them grow… It gives me the kind of sparkling and heart-pounding emotion I look for everyday!”

When she said this, Sayo looked up at the starstruck girl, and found in her expression a sparkling and heart-pounding emotion of her own.

With that, Kasumi sat down near Sayo, and they stared at the water together.

“Each one of those is going to be the size of a universe one day.”

“A universe?” Sayo knew that couldn’t be true. “But a universe is way larger than a frog!”

“This one, yeah!” Kasumi said smiling, without a single doubt in her mind. “But what about someone really really really really smaller than a frog? They’d think that, right?”

“I… Suppose so?”

“To us, a frog is just a frog, but to others, it’s everything they know! What if the same applies to what we know?”

A voice in Sayo’s mind chuckled at Kasumi’s words. She knew someone else who loved astronomy, and wondered if she should tell that to the both of them. But these ideas touched her mind as well, opening up a door to a mountain of imagination.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a vast, seemingly infinite space, full of all kinds of stars and planets in the distance.

Kasumi had her hands cupped to hold a big frog she wished to show Sayo. The latter stared at it intensely, seeing in its eyes a familiar look: one of heart-pounding sparkles. In a way she could not explain, that frog felt eerily like Kasumi. It was the froggiest shit she’d ever seen.

“Toyama-san?”

“Yes?” Mouths moved, from which one the sound came from, Sayo did not know.

“What do we love?”

“We? Or you? Unless you love sparkling and heart-pounding things like me, I'd say your answer is different!”

“Do I?” Sayo looked at the stars around her, waiting for one of them to show her a sign.

“Maybe the things you love are sparkling and heart-pounding to you! Is there something that makes you smile, without knowing why?”

When she looked again at Kasumi, it was almost as if she was a star herself. She was gorgeous, glowing repeatedly like a star that beats in the sky every night.

“I think I understand now.”

“Really? I'm glad, Sayo-senpai! I hope you keep discovering sparkling and heart-pounding things about yourself more and more!”

“Thank you, Toyama-san. I really appreciate your kind-hearted efforts.”

“That's good… But you have to go now, don't you?”

“I do?”

“Yes… I think someone is calling you!”

Faintly, Sayo heard it too:

“Onee-chan!”

And quickly, the world around her faded out,

“Onee-chan, are you okay?”

And another faded in.

“You slept past your alarm! I didn’t even know you could do that! Did you eat too much last night? What happened?”

Hina Hikawa couldn't slow down a second while speaking. Sayo's twin sister was like a train with no brakes.

“Last night? What hour is it?”

“13:30! And yeah! You were eating a lot of candy yesterday and I asked you what you were doing and you told me to mind your business so I said 'okay!' and then you asked me what *I* was doing, and I said that I was in a video call with Aya-chan, and she was seeing you, so you stood there for like 3 seconds and then showed me a thumbs up and went upstairs and slept for 9 hours!”

“Video call? Maruyama-san was there???”

“Yeah! She said hi to you, too.”

“Well,” Sayo got herself up to sit down on her bed, “do tell her I said hello. Now, please leave me be. I need some time before getting up for real.”

“Okaaaaaaaaay!” Shouted Hina, sprinting away with her arms spread like an airplane.

Sayo reached for a piece of paper inside one of her pockets.

Looking at it, she pleaded, “Oh, what do I do now,

Frog Kasumi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kasumi!!! This work is more similar to my older ones, with its weird meta shit happening for seemingly no reason, but that's okay. I hope you can't tell what fandom I started writing for by reading this,  
> I don't know what kind of relationship this represents so I tagged both possibilities just because. You choose.


End file.
